2010-08-25: Ball-Shots, Boomerangs and Bullets
Summary: The assassin Boomerang while on the hunt for Batman and Arsenal is taken down by Deadpool who is then approached by Taskmaster, resulting in a replacement player in the game of chase. Location: Lyntown, Gotham Participants: Boomerang (NPC),Deadpool & Taskmaster Rating: R (Strong Language & Violence) Lyntown, Gotham. A shadowy overhang seemed perpetual on this dark city, Lyntown was exceptionally violent and had that 'feeling' to the atmosphere of dis pair and gloom that clung to everything here. Four figures were running from a fifth, an Australians, "Don't run away, we're all mates 'ere roight?" Could be heard as the man laughs and gives pursuit. This was Boomerang, in Taskmasters book the man was an idiot and a rank amateur, shit like this just proved it. Taskmaster himself was standing on the top of a rusted up old warehouse building, a one sided ocular piece zoomed in, watching the on goings. "Sad." Deadpool Ahh... what a lovely country, nice beaches, a lovely view, beautiful girls, great beer... what more could someone ask for? Well... money and of course a bit of carnage. Taskmaster wasn't the only one with visuals on the man known as Boomerang. The legendary Merc With a Mouth was watching as well, behind the scope of a high caliber sniper rifle. "So this was your plan? Just shoot him from a distance with a Sniper rifle?" Deadpool snickered some before he answered. "Yep, real easy, real clean get my money and jeeeeet." His eye watched as Boomerang chased the men. "You're so unoriginal this time." Deadpool's eyebrow rose slightly and he back his site away from the scope. "Oh you're one to talk. Whats the plan? Whats the plan? Its Plan A!" His eye went back to the scope and he would aim at Boomerang. "What is love? Baby don't hurt me..." What was love? Love was a shot to the knee caps with a high powered sniper rifle from 500 yards away Boomerang was laughing like a loon. Rocket boots ignited and he sailed through the air sailing around one of his hands whipping out a 'boomerang' to slam into one of the backs of the running men dropping him with a crash a second came out once it struck into the middle of the remaining three electricity fanned out all of them collapsing to knees twitching about like they'd been struck by a taser. Those rockets cut out and Boomerang would land, one foot lifting up over a man's face, a burst of heat came out and began to fry. "Yeh, like that do ya? See this is what happens when my questions ain't answered; whose next? Smells pretty good yeah?" From his vantage point Taskmaster would catch the subdued glint of something, a brief flicker of light hitting metal. His eyepiece zooms in only to see what he wished he hadn't, the Regeneratin' Degenerate; Deadpool. "Fuck." Was all he could say, quickly sprinting along the rooftop to shoot out an string Spider-Man'n it across one building to the next as he tried to close the gap staying to the assassin's blind side. Hopefully he could catch him off guard, stop him from interfering. Deadpool The flying move was pretty slick... oh and he had a boomerang!? No way! He was focused on his target now, just watching him as he started to fry off the guy's face. Wooow... that was pretty neato! Maybe he'd rob Iron Man and get some boots like that! "Are you going to shoot him or what?" Deadpool would sigh. "Yes I'm going to fucking shoot him, jeeze get off my back! I just wanted to see if the skin would melt of the guy's face first!" Deadpool aimed directly for the man's knee that was supporting him as he held his other foot up, and squeezed the trigger. The large gun bucked in his grip as the large rifle spoke with a loud scream sending its lovely large caliber bullet streaking toward Boomerang's leg. Completely unaware he was being fired on Boomerang would take a step only to scream out faceplanting his knee clutches as he began to roll back and forth. Someone (Deadpool) had just blown his leg out from under him. Taskmaster was now close enough he could plant a boot upside Deadpool's head his heel coming in hard and fast from an angle - he was too late though, Boomerang had been taken out. "Dammit Wade!" Came the angered voice. "Why you always coming in and messin' up my gigs!?" The thump of feet hitting the rooftop was audible as he clears the other mercenary in his swing and passing by kick spinning around to face the crazy man. Deadpool "Score one for Deadpool, losers 0... well actually probably negative now." Deadpool's head turned ever so slightly just in time to catch the boot to his face sending him an his rifle sprawling. "Thats right, you just got kicked in the face..." "Why weren't you watching out for me!" "We don't have eyes in the back of our skull!" The conversation stopped as he rose to his feet to turn and regard his assailant, recognized the voice after the bells stopped ringing. "Oh its your Mr. Ugly Silly Mask Man!" His fingers curled into a fist and then he stopped for a second. "What to you mean your gig? This is my job! If you think I'm splitting the cash with you, you're wrongo!" Thats right you tell him! He glanced over at this target whom was rolling around on the ground screaming bloody murder. With the caliber of that rifle, when it hit his leg it probably severed it, whoops! "Who the hell would hire you Wade? Seriously." Taskmaster was still shouting. "Ah yeah, talking to yourself. I see you're still as whacked out as usual." He took his eyes off Deadpool for a moment, gazing off to see how Boomerang was, he'd stopped rolling around now and was still, probably shock and blood loss at this point. "There goes that plan." He wasn't about to tell Wilson about his activities, the man would probably mess them up too. "How much you getting paid for taking out that feeb anyways?" Deadpool "Craigslist! The economy's down I've decided to take the fast food approach to assassination. Dollar Menu Death!" Deadpool was watching him and the moment he took his eyes off him his gloved fingers curled around a semi automatic 45 and pulled it out leveling it at Taskmaster. "Oh the plan huh? Well... we have a new plan." You Don't Have A Plan... "I HAVE A PLAN!" Sure You Don't. "I DO!" The gun leveled at Taskmaster. "Well you see I was kind of bored and plastic explosive sculpture just wasn't getting me off... so I only did it for 40k, but... if you need him alive we might be able to put his leg back on and I'll help you out... that is if its more money?" As Deadpool drew the 45. Taskmaster's would both snap out of his holsters leveled on the other man. "40k, thats barely worth it. You just busted in on a 500k job." A lie, it was quite alot more than that if it panned out right. "Hell with his leg, he's useless now. Might as well let you off him... that ain't the point... "Ding, idea. "Listen, Wade, maybe we can work something out here. You want to make more than chump change? Maybe go up a notch so you ain't behind the big wigs like myself, Bullseye, Elektra and Deathstroke? I mean, seriously who still hires you for anything? You burnt all your bridges buddy." That's because your an unpredictable volatile nutcase and people are terrified of hiring you. Deadpool Now things were getting interesting! "Oooh, 500 huh? Well... its to bad that you didn't get it because you'd going to need all of that money have them sew you back together after I get done with you!" How dare he put us behind those 3 losers! And especially himself! What an idiot! He was about to shoot him in the face when he finally registered the fact that he might be able to make some more money off this then he originally thought. Either way you had a cool 40k and could always kill him later. "Yeaa... I could kill him later..." Wait? Did I say that outloud? Yes... you did, dumbass. "What do you have in mind?" Lunatic ass. Taskmaster releases a nervous chuckle the weapons remaining on Deadpool, sucked the guy heals faster than Wolverine sucking off a bacta-tank. "Seriously, Wade think about it, 40k against 500k - where you losing out on this. Besides..." His head tips just enough to glance in the direction of Boomerang and the thugs, who seemed gone. "Your meal ticket just crawled away or got drug off. What now?" He was listening to reason, good. Kill later though... typical. "I'm glad you're using your brain, I've got two marks here in Gotham, I'll split it with you. Some stooge named Arsenal and that freak they call Batman. A two for one, you help me hunt them down and waste them then we're even-Stevens my er friend. Deal?" Even if Taskmaster got off a shot at point blank range they both knew that DP wasn't going to be down for long, and he was sure to get off a shot too and Taskmaster wasn't going to fare as well as he would. Even if he did survive being on the Crimson Comedian's Shitlist was not a good place to be. Is Boomie really gone? You look!? We'll all look. Deadpool's head tilted some and turned to see if his mark was gone, which never was a good thing and it pissed him off. "See what you did!? While you were up here tickling my ear drums with fancy talk my mark has crawled off!? Even if I took you up on the offer I still could have used the 40!" Shoot him. (Maybe you should hear him out first 500 sounds pretty nice.) "Leave my brain out of this... but I help you and we split the money... Batman and Arsenal you say... Batman... what a lame name. I wonder what his powers are... he probably doesn't even have powers. Prolly just some rich loser running around trying to help people out because he had a shitty childhood. "I'm going to put my guns down, bout you do the same. Then we can pretend you're not cracker jack fuckin' crazy and we can talk. " Taskmaster insisted, his fingers lifting up off the pistols to fan out showing just the trigger guard being held so pistol noses drop down drooping forward. "I'll give you 40k for it. Like I said man, chump change. Let's just work something out about these marks." He hated talking to this guy, someone said it was like dealing with someone covered in bees, so damned true. "Yeah apparently the guy thinks he's a giant bat, he might shriek or something like that Banshee mutant, probably should have called himself Screech. Dunno bout his abilities though, thats what Boomerang was supposed to find out." Deadpool One of his non existent eyebrows rose underneath that red and black mask as Taskmaster lowered his weapons. For a brief instant he thought about drilling him right there, but for some reason he was starting to grow wings out of his back. Bat wings... Was he the Batman? No... couldn't be. Deadpool would shake his head for a second and then lower his pistol re-holstering it. "Alright. But I'm telling you if this Batman is dressed in a Yankees uniform and tries to crack my oh so pretty face with a Louisville Slugger, there's going to be hell to pay!" So thats what lil ol Boomie was for... that was Task's lead and he had iced him pretty good. "Yeah I know." (You got something better I hope.} "Of course!" "I don't care what his powers are when he meets me, this Bat Boy is gonna get struck out!" Long pause including a stare that probably went a panel or two. "Lame." Was the one worded reply from Taskmaster before the pistols were clasped back into their quick-draw holsters. A sigh of relief escapes him and he begins to walk to the edge of the building where he would leap down, slinging out a tendril of web mimicry to ease his landing. "So, come on man... let's fill you in on the specifics, I have Inez and Domino out looking for... "Crap, he just might have spilled the beans, Wade was the last person he wanted knowing he was starting up a Hit-Man Hiring Agency. The guy was a pain in the ass as it was, all those constant MyFace spam invites, he was almost as bad as the Zapata brothers always trying to get him to come to Mexico just to 'hang out, bro'. Taskmaster twitches visibly, silently hoping Wade's cat-like ADD skips over the remark. "Better then you're weak Screech one liner!" "Fuck you." (I agree, it was almost as bad as his, maybe even worse.) "Traitors!" He would follow and somewhat listen as Task talked about things. Domino and Inez... yum. "Oh Domino she is so cuddly, and Inez has is woooow. I mean both of them together..." (He's really an idiot isn't he? "Both of them together... with you. 1 job..." He'd stop walking letting his mind form around something. "You're all working together? Without me? Where was my invite huh? You bastards!" "Yeah, cuddly as a cactus." Taskmaster would grunt. "They're professional's Wade, this is a joint gig. Apparently Batman, Arsenal and Moon Knight are worth a pretty penny. In that order." He pauses, "I didn't mention last one too did I? He's on there also; it's a three way. You ever hear of Nimrod Strange?" Taskmaster continues to talk as he walks, trying to ignore the eerie self-chatter Deadpool was doing. Freak. "We know how you are with teams man, you're a liability. No offense. " That was another of them lies, Taskmaster meant to offend. Wilson knew it. "I'd snuggle up with her and watch the Food Network all day..." He'd giggle slightly as he followed. The ADD had kicked in and he'd spaced out the fact that they were working together, also the mention of a threesome instantly had him thinking of Inez, Domino, and yours truly in some rather... interesting... situations. "It was consensual! I checked ids!" He had pretty much been ignoring Taskmaster, but interrupted anyway. "Yadda yadda yadda, Moon Men, Bat Kids, and what I keep in my minivan besides soccer balls wired with explosives. Teams... ha! Trust me, it ain' nothing that The Greatest Mercenary in the Universe can handle... you just keep the tacos warm and I'll have your marks done by sun up." Of course he was cocky, thats just who he was. Excellent and sold, replacement sacrificial lamb.. "Okay, I may regret doing this but here..."A cellphone was pulled out and Taskmaster held it up, then turned it around showing Deadpool the number on it. "My contact number and new email. Keep me up to date on everything - It's encrypted and secure so don't worry about keeping things hush, I'll be kicking you over all the Intel I have gathered on them, we both tangled with the sociopath in the white pajamas so you know what to expect there but Dom claimed dibs on him. Hash that out with her. Inez is around for back up, I'll get you her info also if you ain't got it already." Stopping now he'd give a critical look at Deadpool, "We solid man? You're not going to just randomly blow up something stupid or turn this into a clusterfuck right?" (You think this is a set up?) So what... I'll kill him and then hunt down Inez and Domino make them fall madly in love with me, get their money and kill them too! (Good plan.) "Shaddup!" He'd take teh cellphone from Taskmaster and look at it. "Aww... its not a Black berry? I was hoping for a Black Berry..." He'd shrug some and start going through it. I wonder if I get good internet on here, might prove useful during long waits. Heh. "Welly well... I guess then we'll just see who gets the kills and see who gets stuck not getting anything." Was he going to blow something up or turn it into a clusterfuck? (Yes.) "Yes! I mean no! I'll be on my best good boy first day of school behavior. Oh Task... What do you, the pope, and a Christmas tree have in common?" Taskmaster was already regretting this. At least if anything, Deadpool was lethal and a great distraction. "Yeah... good luck on that. "He replies in regards to getting the kills. "Hope so, this is tops, be good for all of our reps." He pauses, confused by the last question. "What? I don't know - our own Holidays?" The hell wa she talking about. Deadpool Either way he was going to be killing someone and getting paid to do it. Oh how he loved his job! "Well... you were close but the answer is... now all of your balls are just for decoration." He'd rear back and kick forward hard and fast with his right leg right toward the crotch of the unsuspecting mercenary. It wasn't the hardest shot he was capable of, but it was damn sure payback for the kick to the face from earlier. "I'll catch you on the flip sie home slice... 'Pool out!" That unfortunate lack of superhuman reflexes came into play, quick as he was Taskmaster couldn't evade this solid impact, his eyes beyond the mask bugged, his hips are lifted by the force , he then collapses as knees folded in, both hands clutching between his legs as the sharp stomach pains instantly began a ragged gasp escaping him. "You mother..fuc... Wade! Count your 40k out you son of a..., oh man, uh." Definite regret. Icepack was in the near future and a special bullet just for Deadpool. Wait, the Pope's balls are on display? Category:Logs